


let's marvin gaye and get it on

by hotfruits



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, First Time, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair-pulling, Husbands, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: a series of drabbles written for NSFW Jeith Week.





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> Andy’s amazing art that goes with this: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/cosmologier/status/1120385739525505024?s=21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ssh,” Keith whispers into his ear, chucking softly when James shivers in response and lets out another pleasured whine. “C’mon, we don’t wanna wake your neighbors, right?”
> 
> “Fu-fuck you,” he chokes out, back arching against the bed as Keith’s fingers press insistently against his prostate. They’ve never gotten this far before, and when Ryan announced that he’d be going home for the long weekend, he took advantage of his empty dorm and invited Keith over, hoping for a little action. “God, Keith,” he tenses, skirting along the edge of being able to cum, but then Keith’s fingers are easing back, settling closer to his rim and stretching him out with small, scissoring motions. He curses again, clenching down on Keith’s fingers and attempting to push his hips back, but Keith’s strong grip on his thigh prevents him from moving too far. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's bingo hits:
> 
> first time/fingering/early finish (free space)

“Ssh,” Keith whispers into his ear, chucking softly when James shivers in response and lets out another pleasured whine. “C’mon, we don’t wanna wake your neighbors, right?”

“Fu-fuck you,” he chokes out, back arching against the bed as Keith’s fingers press insistently against his prostate. They’ve never gotten this far before, and when Ryan announced that he’d be going home for the long weekend, he took advantage of his empty dorm and invited Keith over, hoping for a little action. “God, Keith,” he tenses, skirting along the edge of being able to cum, but then Keith’s fingers are easing back, settling closer to his rim and stretching him out with small, scissoring motions. He curses again, clenching down on Keith’s fingers and attempting to push his hips back, but Keith’s strong grip on his thigh prevents him from moving too far. “Fuck, it’s so good.”

“I know,” Keith replies smugly, as if he had any more sexual experience than James (he doesn’t), and thrusts his fingers back in, immediately nailing his prostate. He grits his teeth, masking the needy whine that almost slipped past his lips. As Keith lovingly pointed out, he doesn’t wanna alert the guys who are staying in the dorm next to him, but _fuck_ , was it hard to keep his moans and other pleasured sounds muffled, with the way his rim felt stretched around Keith’s fingers, which slid wetly in and out of him, teasing mercilessly at his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate and didn’t wanna cum before he had Keith’s dick inside of him, filling him up in ways he only ever dreamed of, but never experienced before.

Another finger joins the previous two and James sucks in a deep breath, eyes blown side as waves of pleasure surge through his body. Oh god, it’s too much, too good, Keith’s fingers dragging along his walls and then thrusting back inside, brushing against his prostate and rubbing over the sensitive glan over and over and -

He cums with a keening whine, his dick jerking as it spills hotly onto his bare stomach and even going as far as his chest. Shivers wrack his body as each pulse shoots out of him, until he’s completely spent and his dick is hanging limply against his pelvis, a little bit of cum still oozing slowly from the tip.

“Holy shit,” Keith smiles at him, easing his grip on his thigh and letting it join the other with a flop. “That was hot,” he says, sliding his fingers out of James’ loose hole and crawling to lay beside him on the bed, his non-sticky hand smoothing back James’ sweaty bangs. “You totally came untouched…”

James groans, closing his eyes. “I know,” he says pitifully, despite Keith’s obvious amazement over what just happened. It wasn’t how he imagined it in his head, and now he feels like he blew it, both figuratively and literally.

“Why are you pouting?” Keith suddenly asks, his tone bordering on annoyance as his hand moves from his bangs and towards his cheek, cupping it gently. He opens his eyes, immediately meeting Keith’s intense gaze, and looks away. “You looked so good…”

“I didn’t wanna cum so early,” he mumbles between them, as Keith’s thumb caresses his cheek. “I wanted to wait til, you know…” he gestures towards Keith’s dick, which has now gone soft in his black briefs.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Keith says and glares at him, frowning. “I don’t care if you came early, we can still fuck if you wanna. Or if you don’t, we can just, you know,” his expression softens in his awkwardness, still unused to the non-sexual side of intimacy they’ve begun exploring. He’s always unsure of himself at first, but once he settles into it, there’s no denying the happiness radiating from Keith when they’re cuddling in bed or up on the roof, watching the stars and sharing lazy, chaste kisses.

God, he kinda really, really likes him. “Maybe cuddle for a bit,” he says, grabbing Keith’s hand and laying a kiss against his bare knuckles. “And then fuck me when I’m not feeling so sensitive...in there.”

“Okay,” Keith replies, using the covers to wipe up the cum cooling on his body, before curling up beside him, his head resting on his chest and hand over his chest, no doubt feeling the steady beat beneath his palm.

James smiles and presses a kiss into Keith’s hair, wrapping his arms around his tiny frame and pulling him closer.


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He shudders as the cool metal slides across the skin of his chest, gently scraping against the flesh and leaving little white lines in its wake. Then, it’s shifting, the pointed tip digging into the space between his pecs and he arches into it, causing the sharp blade to pierce his skin. A little trickle of blood seeps from the wound and he moans, the sound echoing loudly in their tiny room on the Atlas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's bingo hits:
> 
> knife play/edging/over-stimulation/hair pulling.

He shudders as the cool metal slides across the skin of his chest, gently scraping against the flesh and leaving little white lines in its wake. Then, it’s shifting, the pointed tip digging into the space between his pecs and he arches into it, causing the sharp blade to pierce his skin. A little trickle of blood seeps from the wound and he moans, the sound echoing loudly in their tiny room on the Atlas.

“Pl-please,” he stutters, his voice sounding thick even to his own ears as the warm blood trails down his chest and off to the side, disappearing into the sheets. The knife is lowered back down and continues its exploration, moving from his chest and towards the flat plains of his stomach. Another _please_ leaves his lips, but he’s not even sure what he’s begging for at this point; whether it’s for James to pierce his skin with the knife once more or for him to finally touch his weeping dick and finish him off, he just knows he needs more, is _desperate_ to receive more.

“Ssh,” is all James says, a slight smile on his face as the knife makes its way down his pelvis, through the thick mound of hair, and along his dick. The blade is cold against the flushed skin and he gasps sharply, his hands scrambling for purchase as the sensation threatens to overwhelm him.

“You’re so responsive,” James says, dragging the knife down and sliding it along his dick, until the tip of the blade is teasing the head, threatening to pierce the sensitive flesh at any second. He waits, anticipating what James will do next, but then it’s gone, James twisting the knife in his grasp until he’s holding the sharp end, while the handle moves between his thighs and along the slick skin, still soaked in lube from when James fingered him open earlier.

It runs along the backs of his thighs and over his balls, before settling against his loosened hole. He shivers when the first inch slides into him and grips the sheets tightly between his fists, his body seizing up as it moves in a slow circle, stretching him rim. “Fuck,” he can’t help but curse, throwing his head back into the sweat-soaked pillow and bearing his hips down on the handle, forcing entirety of it inside him; it’s not enough though, the handle too short to fill him the way he’s needing and he cries out, suddenly overwhelmed as his muscles tighten up further and he struggles to breathe in, his chest shaking in its efforts.

The handle eases back out and his face scrunches up in disappointment, but then James is beside him, kissing his tear-stained cheeks. “Ssh, you’re okay,” he whispers to him, his voice soothing his frazzled nerves. “You’re doing so good for me baby. God, I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” he mumbles back, blinking teary eyes up at James, who stares back at him with an expression of wonderment and love. “Please…” he begs quietly, bringing a heavy hand to one of James’ and moving it to his stomach, clutching the fingers tightly within his own. “Please?”

“Can you be good for me just a little longer, baby?” James asks and he nods eagerly, ready to please his partner. “Okay, hands and knees, sweetheart,” comes the next direction and he moves into position, letting his mouth fall open when James kneels in front of him and holds his dick out, a silent command for him to suck. He’s quick to take the heated flesh into his mouth, moaning around the taste of James’ pre-cum on his tongue and the smell of his sex wafting up towards his nose, his own dick jumping in response.

One of James’ hands settles into his hair and tangles around the long locks, gripping them tightly. “Good?” he asks and he mumbles around the dick in his mouth, relaxing his jaw and letting James use his grip on his hair to rock further into him, the head of his dick slamming against the back of his throat and causing the muscle to flutter wildly in response. “I need you to get me nice and wet, so I can fuck you the way you want,” he says and Keith nearly cums at that, his elbows and knees threatening to buckle as his body shakes in anticipation.

After a few more thrusts, James pulls out and instructs him to turn around. He lets out a relieved groan when the head of James’ dick presses against his rim and begins to slide in, his loose hole greedily sucking it in. It doesn’t take long for James to bottom out, moaning lewdly as he grips his hips and pulls his ass back into their thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoing between them. “You feel so good,” James says and he shivers with pleasure, eyes rolling back as James slides in and out of his tight walls, brushing against his prostate with each quick roll of his hips.

He begins to feel himself getting close, his dick oozing pre-cum and his stomach clenching as waves of pleasure travel hotly along his spine. Just when he thinks he’s about to cum though, James’ hand is reaching towards his dick and his fingers encircle the base, preventing him from actually cumming as a dry orgasm rolls over him. “Shit!” he cries out in response, the dry orgasm doing little to ease his current state and sending him hurtling towards the edge. 

James continues to fuck him, but everytime he gets close to finishing, the hand on his dick tightens and prevents him from doing so. By the third time, he’s openly weeping, his mind shoved over the edge and mouth hanging open, unable to form words to even beg properly. He barely even registers the way James’ thrusts begin to turn sloppy or when his hand leaves his dick, until he feels something cold pressed against the head. He blinks and moves to look down, his eyes widening when he sees the knife glinting back at him and cums with a strangled shout, his release splashing onto the knife.

A second later and James is filling him up, his hips flush against the curve of his ass. He winces at the slight sting of their cum tickling against his sensitive prostate, and then once more when James pulls out, the cum now oozing out of his stretched hole and onto his balls.

He holds his position as the soiled knife is tossed onto the floor and James cleans him up, gentle praises and words of love leaving his lips. He returns the sentiment weakly, before collapsing onto the bed, smiling when his face hits the pillow.

James chuckles at him and presses a kiss along the top of his spine, then the top of his head, his lips quirked up in an obvious smile. “You did so good, Keith. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” he mumbles, exhaustion quickly taking him under. He thinks he hears James say something about a bath, but he’s already asleep, a dopey smile on his face as he snores softly.


	3. day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s thumb teases at his rim, rubbing over the puckered flesh and slipping just the tip inside. He pulls at the rope binding his wrists but they don’t give, only digging harshly into his skin and rubbing it raw. “Relax, Lieutenant,” comes the Captain’s melodic voice, as the cool metal of his Altean hand gently cups his chin and forces him to look up, meeting the Captain’s affectionate gaze. “You trust your commanding officers, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's bingo hits:
> 
> Bondage/threesome/authority kink/

Keith’s thumb teases at his rim, rubbing over the puckered flesh and slipping just the tip inside. He pulls at the rope binding his wrists but they don’t give, only digging harshly into his skin and rubbing it raw. “Relax, Lieutenant,” comes the Captain’s melodic voice, as the cool metal of his Altean hand gently cups his chin and forces him to look up, meeting the Captain’s affectionate gaze. “You trust your commanding officers, don’t you?”

The words shoot straight towards his dick and he nods eagerly, licking his lips and drawing the plump lower lip into his mouth, biting down on it. “That’s good,” the Captain says, and he releases his bottom lip with a soft exhale, hanging on the Captain’s every word. “Some of the other cadets, they didn’t take their training seriously. But you’re not like them, are you Lieutenant Griffin?”

“No,” he replies shakily, as one of Keith’s fingers fully enters him, curling up towards his prostate and prodding it gently.

“No…” the Captain smiles down at him, his thumb tracing along his wet lips.

He swallows. “No, sir,” he says, relaxing his jaw and accepting the Captain’s thumb into his mouth. He sucks on the girthy digit, wrapping his tongue around the nail and then along the thin vein, imagining it is the Captain’s thick length instead. He moans around the digit and seeks to put more into his mouth, wanting to feel it run along the length of his tongue and down his throat, but there isn’t enough.

The Captain chuckles and removes his thumb, only to hold out a few fingers instead. He greedily takes them into his mouth and laps at them, winding his tongue around the tips and over the blunt nails. He tries to pretend they’re the head of the Captain’s dick, but the lack of pre-cum and warm, heady flesh is too obvious and he whines, the sound muffled around the fingers in his mouth.

The Captain withdraws his fingers and wipes them along his jacket, which is hanging loosely on his shoulders and exposing his strong, muscled chest and stomach. “What is it, Lieutenant?” he asks, carding a hand through his sweaty bangs, “If you need something, speak up.”

“Can I suck your dick, sir?” he asks, breath hitching when another fingers enters him from behind and stretches his hole in small, scissoring motions.

“Once Keith is inside you, yes, of course,” the Captain replies, his hand moving further along his hair and towards the base of his neck. He pushes down and he immediately complies, letting his head hang between his shoulders. From this angle, he can see his own dick, flushed red and leaking profusely onto the Captain’s bed. He can see the spreader bar between his thighs, keeping them open, and the front of Keith’s thighs, the sparse hair standing on edge in the cool room. 

A third finger joins the other two and he leans into it, the short digits sinking into his tight walls. “Griffin,” the Captain says in warning and he grits his teeth, pulling away from Keith’s fingers and back into his original position, so that Keith can work on stretching his rim wider. “Much better, Lieutenant. Wouldn’t you agree, Captain Kogane?”

“Yeah,” Keith replies, his voice a little breathless as he slides his fingers in further. “He looks so good, Shiro. I can’t wait to get my cock in him.”

The Captain chuckles. “I can imagine. I was just telling Curtis the other day how responsive Lieutenant Griffin is when he’s getting fucked open and he said we should fuck him together sometime, on both of our cocks.”

Both he and Keith moan at that, and he wonders if Keith is seeing the same image in his mind, of his hole stretched over both the Captain and the Commander’s dicks, fucking into him and filling him with their cum. “Maybe we can organize that sometime,” the Captain offers and Keith lets out a shaky _god, yes._

The Captain’s hand slides away from the back of his neck and towards his jaw, directing him to look back up. As he does this, Keith’s fingers ease out of his loosened hole and back towards the bottle of lube, the sound of the cap flicking open echoing in the room as he imagines Keith squeezing some onto his hard dick, rubbing the liquid along the shaft and around the head, getting it nice and wet so he can fuck him. A second later and the head of Keith’s dick is pressing against his hole, but doesn’t go any further, no doubt waiting for the Captain’s next order.

The captain smiles down at him and uses his free hand to unzip his slacks, shoving them and his briefs down his thighs and freeing his dick, which smacks against his abs with a wet _slap._ He grabs his dick and holds it out for James, the wet head poking against his lips. He opens his mouth and lets the Captain in, his eyes fluttering shut at the heavy weight of the Captain’s dick on his tongue and down his throat, threatening to gag him. “Go ahead, Keith,” he says and Keith pushes the head past his rim, giving him only a second to adjust before he keeps going, rolling his hips forward until he’s bottoming out.

He moans from his place in between them, his body shaking as its filled from each end. Then, the Captain begins to pull back, and when he fucks into his mouth, that’s when Keith slides out until just the tip is being squeezed by his hole, only to thrust back in when Shiro pulls out again.

They’re completely in sync as they fuck him, bringing pleasured moans and whiny cries from his stuffed mouth. He knows he’s not gonna last long when the Captain begins fucking his throat earnestly, while Keith continuously nails his prostate, his dick dragging along the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. He tries to warn them about his impending orgasm, pulling at the binds against his wrists and his legs shaking around the spreader bar, but the Captain just smirks down at him with half-lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open as he pants hotly.

He cums with a muffled shout and releases onto the Captain’s bed, his hole clenching down around Keith in response, who cums inside him a moment later, burying his dick to the hilt and releasing with a hearty groan, his nails digging into the fleshy parts of his hips. He winces at the slight sting, but doesn’t take his eyes off of the Captain, staring up at him as he watches the way his forehead begins to wrinkle and his eyes squeeze shut. He thrusts in one more time and then releases, his cum shooting down his throat, which he eagerly swallows with a moan.

The Captain pulls out first, then Keith, and he collapses into his own mess on the bed, too spent to give a shit at the moment. There’s a flurry of movement as they unbind him, and then Shiro is easing his hand under his neck, propping it up and holding a glass of water to his lips. He takes a couple small drinks, then pulls away, muttering a hoarse _thanks_ in response as he drops his head back onto the bed.

He then feels Keith lay down beside him, his arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, so that they’re spooning against the sheets. “Is it cool if we rest for a bit?” Keith asks, he assumes to Shiro, who replies with a quiet hum, his own body settling against the headboard. He makes a small noise and then Shiro’s hand, his human one, is carding through his sweaty locks, helping him relax further into Keith’s embrace.

“Hey,” he breaks the silence after a moment, blinking his heavy eyes open. “Were you serious about you and Curtis fucking me together?”

Shiro grins. “If you’re up for it and Keith is cool with it, then yeah, we’d love to.”

“Sounds good to me,” Keith says from behind him and he smiles, listening as the other two discuss their schedules and when they could make this work.


	4. day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes another sip of his drink as he watches them smile charmingly at the tan, blue-eyed man sitting beside them, twirling a lock of their hair around a slim, pale finger. The man moves to whisper something into his ear - probably something filthy, given the way their cheeks flush and they swat playfully at his chest. The man grins and nods his head towards the bathroom, giving them a hopeful look as he bites his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today’s bingo hits:
> 
> grinding/roleplay/lingerie

He takes another sip of his drink as he watches them smile charmingly at the tan, blue-eyed man sitting beside them, twirling a lock of their hair around a slim, pale finger. The man moves to whisper something into his ear - probably something filthy, given the way their cheeks flush and they swat playfully at his chest. The man grins and nods his head towards the bathroom, giving them a hopeful look as he bites his lip.

They nod and hop down from the bar stool, taking the man’s hand and leading them towards the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later, the man exits the bathroom first, leaving the bar with a relaxed grin. They come out next a moment later, coming to stand back at the bar and leaning against it. Their eyes begin to scan the room, giving a few patrons a considering look, before their gaze settles on him. They smile as his eyes widen in surprise and make their way over, sliding into the empty seat next to him. “Hey,” their voice rough and husky sounding.

“Hey,” he responds, tempted, now that they’re closer, to reach out and brush their long, wavy bangs out of their face. He refrains though, keeping his hands to himself and letting his eyes wander instead, over their dark, blue eyes, along the sharp slope of their nose, and down to their rosy, slightly-parted lips. “I’m James.”

“Keith,” they say, holding out a manicured hand for him to take. He gives Keith’s hand a curt shake, not missing the way their eyes glance over the golden band sitting comfortably on his ring finger. 

He clears his throat and jerks his hand away, settling it back onto his lap. “It’s…nice to meet you.”

Keith smiles softly at him. “Likewise,” they say, uncrossing their legs and drawing his eyes downwards, watching as the skirt Keith wears rides up his pale thighs. They re-cross their legs and he looks back up, into Keith’s now smug expression. “Like what you see, James?”

“Um,” he hesitates, eyes now flitting over Keith’s chest and the tight tank top they were, emphasizing the hard lines of their chest and abdominals. “You’re...a pretty person,” he answers truthfully, glancing away from Keith’s gorgeous eyes and towards his wedding band, which suddenly feels much heavier on his finger. “But -”

“I don’t care,” they interrupt, placing their hand on his knee. “You’re gorgeous, James,” their hand begins to wander up his leg, along his thigh and towards his crotch, stopping just just shy of being able to touch him through the material of his jeans. “And you’ve been watching me all evening, barely sipping at your drink. Do you want me?”

“Keith, I can’t -”

“That’s not what I asked,” they interrupt once more, staring deeply into his eyes. “I asked, do you want me?”

God, he shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t, knows how wrong and horrible it is - 

He exhales shakily, and nods his head.

Keith’s hand jumps from his lap and towards one of his own, gripping it and pulling him into a standing position. They lead him out of the bar and down an empty alleyway, quickly finding a spot along the grimy wall and leaning into it, using his grip on his hand to pull him closer, ‘til their bodies are pressed flush together. “What do you wanna do to me, James?” they ask, their free hand moving to caress his erection through his jeans. “Do you wanna fuck my mouth?” their tongue trails along their bottom lip, wetting it. “Or do you wanna fuck my ass?”

“Ass,” he replies and yanks his hand out of Keith’s grip, in order to grab Keith by the hips and turn them around, so that they’re facing the wall. His hands then ventures towards the hem of their skirt and flip it upwards, exposing the black thong they are wearing and the red, jeweled plug nestled between their cheeks. He touches the jeweled tip and gives it a small push forward, jostling it and bringing a pleasured gasp from Keith’s lips.

He grips the base of the plug and pulls it out, watching with a groan as a trail of cum oozes out of Keith’s hole. He shoves the plug into his jacket pocket and then undoes his jeans, pulling his dick out from the flaps between his briefs. He then aligns it with Keith’s sloppy hole, barely pressing forward as the swallow the head of his dick with ease. “God, you’re so loose,” he whispers in amazement as he continues to slide into them, his dick being met with no resistance from Keith’s body. “How many people have fucked you tonight?”

“Only had one other person in my ass,” Keith replies, sighing happily when he begins to rock in and out of them. ‘The pretty boy at the bar just wanted to fuck my mouth,” they gasp when his dick drags along their prostate, “he said I looked beautiful with my lips wrapped around his cock.”

He curses, head falling onto Keith’s shoulder as he quickens his thrusts. It shouldn’t be so hot, fucking some dirty slut’s ass while they blabber on about the huge cock they took earlier, but he can’t deny the way Keith’s words sink into his brain and travel straight down to his dick, which is snapping in and out of Keith with quick, hurried movements, the string from his thong rubbing along his length and adding to the stimulation he feels.

He buries himself fully into Keith’s ass when he cums, a low, deep groan leaving his lips as he pumps Keith full of his seed. When he finishes, he sneaks a hand into the front of Keith’s thong and jerks him off, grinning when Keith cums with a cry.

For a moment, he stays inside of Keith, as they both come down from the sexual high. Then, he grabs the plug from his pocket and, as quickly as he can, so as not to lose anything, slides it back into Keith after he pulls out, effectively trapping his cum in the other.

“Holy fuck, James,” Keith says as they turn around in his grasp, sneaking a hand between their bodies and tucking him back into his jeans. “That was amazing,” they grin, leaning forward and capturing James’ lips in a slow, familiar kiss.

“You’re fucking amazing, oh my god,” he breaks the kiss to gush, peppering Keith’s flushed cheeks with tiny kisses. “Thank you so much,” he says, smiling appreciatively at the other while he digs a hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out Keith’s wedding band and sliding it back onto their ring finger. “I know this was kinda weir-”

Keith shushes him, their eyes twinkling in the dimly lit alleyway. “No weirder than last year when I watched you get double-teamed by that married couple in Houston. This was fun,” they cup James’ cheek, giving him a fond look. “Happy Anniversary, baby.”

“Happy Anniversary, Keith.”


	5. day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Feel good?” James asks, his breath tickling the skin of his neck. Once all the tangles are undone, he moves his fingers towards the base of his skull, applying gentle pressure towards the tension there. Instead of replying verbally, Keith groans happily, grinning as James works out one of the knots that’s been driving him nuts for weeks. “Good,” James replies, his hand disappearing for a moment, before he’s instructing Keith to lean forward and spills a cup of water over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting late cause of THE AVENGERS HOLY SHIT ahem anyways, today's hits:
> 
> bath/gentle/jerking off

A content sigh falls from his lips as James massages his fingers through his hair, spreading the scented conditioner through his dry and frizzy locks. As he works, James carefully pulls out all of the tangles, careful to not tug too hard and upset the peace that has befallen upon them.

“Feel good?” James asks, his breath tickling the skin of his neck. Once all the tangles are undone, he moves his fingers towards the base of his skull, applying gentle pressure towards the tension there. Instead of replying verbally, Keith groans happily, grinning as James works out one of the knots that’s been driving him nuts for weeks. “Good,” James replies, his hand disappearing for a moment, before he’s instructing Keith to lean forward and spills a cup of water over his head.

He does this several more times, ‘til all of the conditioner is out and Keith’s hair is squeaky clean. “Hmm, much better,” James says, his tone teasing as he sets the cup down and then snakes his arms around his waist, pulling him back to rest against his chest. “You need to take better care of yourself, Keith.”

“I know,” he sighs, because it’s true. He knows he’s been pushing himself too hard, trying to balance his life between the Atlas and the Blades. There’s too many people who need his help and he’s spreading himself thin, neglecting even his basic health needs in order to meet everyone’s demands.

It’s why he’s so grateful to have James; with just one look at his haggard appearance, James whisked him away from his desk and into the bath, washing away all of the dirt and grime that had been building on his skin and in his hair, and then massaging his sore and achy muscles, ‘til he’s a loose-limbed pile of goo without a care in the world.

“C’mon, let’s rinse off,” James begins to stand and lifts him as well, propping him against the wall as he goes to unplug the tub. Once it’s drained, he turns the shower head on and sets it to warm, bringing a pleased hum from Keith’s mouth as the steam quickly fills the small space between them.

James reaches for his hand and pulls him under the spray of water, his back pressed against his chest and his hands played over his abdominals. They stand for a moment, eyes closed and breathing in each other’s scents, ‘til one of James’ hands begins to creep lower, gliding over the wet skin of his belly and through the coarse hair of his crotch, towards his dick. He grips it between his fingers and Keith gasps, eyes fluttering as he rocks his hips forward, chasing the feeling of James’ fingers on him.

It’s so good, the way James strokes him and plays with the sensitive tip, but it’s not enough to get him off, now with how strung out he’s been as of late. “More, please…”

“What do you want?” James asks, his husky voice sending shivers down Keith’s back as his fingers slowly come to a stop. Then, they slide lower, spreading apart the wet lips of his labia and settling over his entrance, which seizes in response. “Want me to finger you?”

“God, yes,” he hisses, a gush of slickness seeping out of him and into the space between his thighs. With a breathy chuckle, James slides his fingers into him and he moans unabashedly, bearing down on his fingers and burying them to the hilt.

James begins to finger him lazily, sliding in and out of his wet hole with ease. His other hand soon joins in, his thumb settling over the tip of his dick and rubbing at it quickly, causing his thighs to shake as he cums with a small cry, clenching down on James’ fingers inside of him.

The water continues to beat down on them as his breathing slowly returns to normal and James withdraws his hands, placing them once more on his abdominals. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” he says, turning off the water and leading Keith out of the shower, where he quickly envelopes him in a warm, fluffy towel.

“What ‘bout you?” he mumbles between the fabric, as James works on drying his hair.

“Don’t worry about me,” James says, moving to kneel on the floor and begin drying his legs. “Just let me take care of you, okay?”

Keith smiles, a slight blush on his cheeks as he nods.


	6. day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cries out when Keith’s teeth sink into the skin of his hip, the fangs easily piercing the flesh and drawing blood. He can feel the warm liquid oozing out of the wound and onto Keith’s tongue, who laps it up eagerly, his moans steadily increasing in volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today’s hits:
> 
> teeth/rough/xeno/spanking/fisting/size kink
> 
> also included some softness in the end for the jeith discord lol. ily ash.

He cries out when Keith’s teeth sink into the skin of his hip, the fangs easily piercing the flesh and drawing blood. He can feel the warm liquid oozing out of the wound and onto Keith’s tongue, who laps it up eagerly, his moans steadily increasing in volume.

“Fucking,” James gasps, shuddering as the tips of Keith’s fingers gently rub at his prostate. “Vampire - shit!” he curses when his fingers press more insistently against the sensitive gland, stimulating it with rough strokes. “Slo-slow down, or I’ll -” the fingers quickly withdraw and go back to stretching his rim, using scissoring motions to widen the area.

When Keith had left the Garrison, he’d been a small, wiry punk with a shitty haircut and a smug attitude. When he came back after five years, he was a few inches taller than James and broader, with a fanged smile and smooth, purple skin. James was definitely taken aback, but didn’t let himself dwell on it, considering they were in the middle of an intergalactic war.

Once the war was over though, he requested Keith’s presence while the Atlas was stationed on Altea, hoping to clear the air between them once and for all. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but thankfully, Keith had also matured emotionally as well, and accepted James’ apologies and offer of peace with an easy-going grin. 

After becoming friends with Keith, he never imagined he would’ve ended up in bed with him, Keith’s mouth mauling his body while his fingers work him up for his large, purple dick; cause that’s how it all started, really, after James caught a glimpse of the impressive length between Keith’s thighs in the locker room. He’d stared at it, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, and when Keith finally noticed his presence, he didn’t yell at James or attempt to cover himself up.

No, he had fucking smirked at him.

From there, it hadn’t taken long for James to end up in Keith’s bed. A couple of flirtatious smiles, some playful banter, and then Keith asked if he wanted to spar, which ended up with them making out on the floor, hands fisting in each other’s clothes while Keith grounded his clothed dick against James’ ass, the two of them rutting against each other until they came in their shorts, moans echoing in each other’s mouths.

It’d taken a bit of thought and some prep-work (aka filing Keith’s nails down to an appropriate, non-ripping James’ asshole apart, length), but they were finally here, with Keith’s ring finger now joining the other two, loosening him up as they rotate in a circular motion. “Fuckkkk,” he says, drawing out the sound as he reaches a hand above his head and grips the sheets, his knuckles cracking in response. Keith’s pinkie slides in next and he throws his head back with a groan, bearing down on the digits inside him.

“Relax,” Keith says, his voice coming out gruffly from his place by James’ hip. He whimpers but immediately stills, letting Keith rotate his digits and slowly slide them in. As they move, he can feel the thumb joining the rest and begins to breathe harder, his chest quickly rising and falling as his eyes squeeze shut.

“Oh holy fuck,” he whispers to himself, his entire body tensing up when the back of Keith’s hand brushes against his prostate. “Fuck, Keith,” he gives his hole an experimental clench and moans, shuddering against the sheets. “Oh god, your hand is in my ass.”

Keith chuckles and begins to ease his fist back out, ‘til his hole is stretched around the widest part of his hand. He lets it rest there for a moment, stretching his hole even wider, before sliding back into his ass and causing James to arch his back in response, digging his heels into the bed with a low whine. 

Keith begins to fist him in earnest, his hand dragging along his walls and nailing his prostate with every back and forth motion. When he thrusts back in, he clenches around Keith’s wrist and cums with a strangled cry, keeping the other’s hand buried in his ass as he releases onto his chest and stomach. After the last spurt leaves his dick, he flops back onto the bed with an exhausted groan, barely even registering when Keith eases his hand out of him and he’s left gaping open, clenching around nothing.

Thankfully, Keith doesn’t leave him empty for long. He maneuvers him onto his hands and knees, using a gentle hand to spread his thighs and bring his ass back, growling appreciatively to himself. Then, he feels the head of Keith’s dick pressing against his hole and gasps, elbows buckling as the huge knob enters him with a wet _pop_. “Fuck!” he shouts, eyes flying open as Keith eases more of his dick into him, before retreating an inch, repeating that motion and slowly rocking his thick length into him.

Eventually, he enters him fully in one hard push and James’ elbows give out, sending him face-planting into the bed. He quickly turns his head and sucks in a large gulp of air, hands scrambling for purchase as Keith thrusts into him, his balls slapping against the curve of his ass. He fucks him roughly, quickly, growling and digging his fingers into the fleshy parts of his hips, pulling him back into his thrusts and bringing tears to his eyes.

It’s too much, the thick length of Keith sliding in and out of him, stimulating every part of his being and frazzling his nerves. What gets him in the end though is when Keith reaches forward and grabs one of his hands, bringing to his belly and holding it down, hissing as he asks, “Do you feel it?” It takes him a second, but when Keith slides back into him, he feels the press of Keith’s head through his belly and cries out, cumming onto the sheets.

Keith follows after him a moment later, burying himself as deep as he can before releasing with a harsh grunt. When he’s finished, he pulls out and drops onto the bed, pulling a loose-limbed James into his arms and pressing a kiss against the back of his neck. “You good?”

He mumbles unintelligibly in response, wincing when Keith’s cum begins to ooze out of his hole.

Keith laughs and rubs a hand over his belly, giving the back of his neck another peck. “Just rest, James.”

James nods and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep in Keith’s warm embrace.


	7. day seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thrusts his arms forward and Black purrs happily in his mind, soaring through the Galra air and feeling the warm sun on her exterior. From beside him, James hangs onto the pilot’s chair with an iron grip, his brows furrowed as he struggles to hang on. “Can you fucking not?!” he shouts, yelping when Keith makes a dive towards the surface and he’s lifted off his feet for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today’s bingo hits:
> 
> uniform/semi-public/flying/oral

He thrusts his arms forward and Black purrs happily in his mind, soaring through the Galra air and feeling the warm sun on her exterior. From beside him, James hangs onto the pilot’s chair with an iron grip, his brows furrowed as he struggles to hang on. “Can you fucking not?!” he shouts, yelping when Keith makes a dive towards the surface and he’s lifted off his feet for a second.

“She needs to stretch!” he shouts back with a laugh, yanking on the throttle and pulling Black out of the nosedive at the last second. James curses at him and he laughs harder, turning to look at the other and giving him a wink. 

James huffs. “You’re just a show off, always have been.”

“Don’t hate me cause I’m better than you,” he retorts, relaxing his grip and coming to slow, easy-going coast. He looks out the window and smiles, admiring the flat, reddish planes and the purple skies that seem to go on forever. “You’d understand if you could feel her…”

“I think I’ll pass,” James says, but he can hardly hear it over the sound of Black in his mind, instructing him. Without a word, he stands up and reaches for James, grabbing him by the hands and pulling him forward. James opens his mouth to question him, a confused look on his face, but falls silent when he pushes him into the pilot’s chair, coming to kneel beside him. 

“She wants you to fly her,” he tells James, enjoying the look of surprise that falls over his face. “Go on,” he encourages him, gesturing towards the controls with a flourish of his hand.

James stares at him for a moment, before reaching hesitantly for the controls, gripping the throttle in a white-knuckled grasp. He swallows visibly and eases his hands forward, letting out an involuntary squeak when Black responds and resumes coasting along, her thoughts now echoing in his mind as well. “What the -”

“It’s pretty crazy, huh?” Keith asks, moving to stand on his knees and settle his hands on James’ thighs. They’re tense under his palms. “This...intense, other-being echoing in your mind.”

“How is this even happening?” James glances away from the landscape and into his eyes, raising a brow. “I’m not - I’m not a paladin, or anything…”

He gives James’ thighs a squeeze. “Mostly out of amusement on her part, but you and I...we’re close, right?” at James’ nod, he continues. “And she and I are close, too. It’s not the full extent, but you’re able to catch a glimpse of it. I don’t think she’d respond to you in a battle situation or anything, but for a joyride? She’s cool with that.”

“This is so fucking weird,” James mutters, shaking his head and sending his bangs flying in into his eyes. He huffs and slides a hand through his hair, before bringing it back to the controls, his gaze focused on the scenery ahead. Keith, on the other hand, swallows down a sudden lump in his throat, staring up at James and taking in his intense expression, his grey eyes narrowed in concentration and his broad shoulders hunched forward, while his forearms tense as he stirs, a few veins popping up beneath the pale skin.

The way James looks when he flies is the same way he looks when he fucks, and now Keith can’t get that image out of his mind. He slides his hand up James’ thighs and towards his crotch, just barely touching the soft dick beneath the other’s slacks. James glances down at him and raises a brow, which Keith responds to by biting his bottom lip, giving him a suggestive look. James chuckles, shaking his head at him, but then nods, giving Keith the okay to unzip his slacks and sneaks his fingers into the flap of his briefs, encircling his dick in a loose grip. 

He massages the length under his fingertips and eases it out of the flap. James’ dick is quickly perking up in interest, the skin flushing under his gentle ministrations and the cockhead glistening at the tip. He leans forward and gives the tip a lick, gathering the pre-cum onto his tongue and swallowing it down with a pleased sigh. 

He gives the head another lick, circling his tongue around the thick knob and over the sensitive slit. James’ hips bounce up in an attempt to chase the feeling and he slaps his hands over his hips, preventing him moving as he takes the head fully into his mouth. James lets out a startled moan and Black dips a little, before evening out and continuing her journey. He can hear her chastising him in his mind as he begins to suck at the head, wetting it thoroughly with his saliva. 

“Ke-keith,” James stutters and he takes more of his dick into his mouth, sliding along the hot length and dragging his tongue over the bulging vein, teasing it with quick swipes. He goes until he bottoms out, James’ head nestled at the back of throat and swallows around it, his fluttering muscles stimulating it. James moans unabashedly and he pulls back, sliding along the length until it pops out of his mouth with a wet, lewd sound.

“You look really hot flying,” is all he says before diving back onto James’ dick, bobbing his head up and down and sucking his dick with practiced ease. James cries out in pleasure and he doubles his efforts, moaning around the hot length in his mouth and using one of his hands to slide back into James’s briefs, squeezing his balls between his fingers. With a shout, James cums down his throat and he swallows it with a hum, eyes fluttering close for a second.

They fly open when James pushes at his shoulders and his dick slides out of his mouth, before grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulling him onto his lap, crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. He moans into it, rocking his clothed hard-on against James’ spent dick, and then keens when he feels James’ fingers working on unzipping his jeans. 

“I’m gonna fuck you against the console,” James hisses into their kiss and he grins, ignoring Black’s disgruntled huffing in his mind. _Sorry, girl,_ he says into their bond, and she simply rolls her eyes in return, assuming control over her vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ended up posting this early cause why not


End file.
